Teen Titans: All in a Month
by Mr Joey Bon
Summary: The Teen Titans have been bored, lounging around the tower ever since they kicked the Brotherhood's butts. See what happens to the super powered Teens over the course of one month, a couple days after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titan: World's Finest**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans or any D.C universe characters in this Fanfic. The only things I own are the general plot (i.e., the plot I made up) and the temporary guide Sandman. If you don't like , he's only in the story for an extremely short chapter waaay into the story.

Beast Boy's P.O.V

Morning dawned on Titans Tower as five heroes slept to their heart's content. They'd recently defeated the brotherhood of evil once and for all, and a certain green changeling wasn't ready to return to his old habits just yet.

"Beast Boy? You in there?" Cyborg's voice rang in through the door.

"I'm sleeping!" He responded to Cyborg's yell with a shout of his own.

"Alright, I'm cooking breakfast then, it'll be ready for you when you decide wake up." Cyborg's footsteps faded away as he walked away down the hall.

"_Cyborg's got breakfast covered. Yeah… Wait! Cyborg? Breakfast?!" _

The shape shifter leaped out of bed and threw on his Doom Patrol uniform.

"Wait, Cyborg!!"

Robin's P.O.V

"_Almost there… Yes!"_

"Got it!"

Robin stood up to admire his work. Not only had he increased the maximum range of his retractable Bo staff by three feet, but he'd also made it possible to work in unison with his grappling hook through two or three simple modifications, virtually invisible to the naked eye. After three nights worth of work Robin finally reaped his reward.

Instead of having to waste time switching weapons to grapple away to safety, he could now insert a grappling hook into a slit in the top of his Bo staff that would be revealed by simple press of a button on the bottom. Robin almost lost his arm once, because he couldn't grab his grappling hook in time to escape. Starfire had been there to rescue him, and she was the sole reason he was still standing.

"_That was a close one," _He thought, wincing as he recalled the memory of it.

"Finished just in time for breakfast." The Boy wonder put his gadgets away and walked out his door into the hall.

___________________________________________________________________

Cyborg's P.O.V

"_Let's see… Well, I woke BB up. Now I need to make breakfast before the tofu monster gets here. Tofu… bleh!" _The last time Cyborg tried tofu, he almost threw up. _"Scratch that, I DID throw up."_

"I also need to wax the T-Car," He continued, thinking aloud, "After that fiasco with Plasmus breaking out of prison again you'd think they'd get better security."

"And I need to switch the GameStation with a GameStation Max 4!"

"Max 4?" Cyborg was whisked out of his thoughts as Raven walked by him, her head turned towards a book.

"Yeah, I'm upgrading again. Don't worry; I'm not inserting a chip again." Cyborg assured Raven, seeing her eyebrows rise.

"Good." Raven turned and kept walking.

"Good morning to you too Raven." Cyborg said and returned to his stride.

Starfire's P.O.V

The tamaranean princess woke up to…

"Another glorious morning!" The joyful girl exclaimed with glee as she flew to a seat in the tower's main room.

"Waffles, such a wonderful way to start the day. Friend Cyborg, where is Beast Boy and why are not having the usual disagreement of the tofu and the eggs?"

"Said he was sleeping, so I left him in his room." Cyborg put another waffle on the stove. "Want yours toasted or cooked on the stove?"

"Cooked please."

"Wait!!!!" A flash of blurred green flew in the room, and as it rolled to a stop Beast Boy came into view.

"We're eating tofu waffles today!" Beast Boy's face formed into a mischievous grin.

"Friend Beast boy, Cyborg has already begun the cooking of the waffles."

"Yeah, but I got the five minute waffle pack this time!" This was true. From behind his back the changeling produced a pack of Pre-Cooked Waffles.

"Oh yeah, well my waffles-"

**5 Minutes Later…**

"Oh no you don't! Starfire wants my waffles." Cyborg's face formed into a victorious grin.

"Um…" Starfire began.

"No she doesn't!" Beast Boy shoved Cyborg out the way. "She wants mine."

"Excuse me..."

"Nobody likes that tofu stuff!"

"Except everybody!"

"No."

"Yes"

"_Whoever should I choose? Raven would know what to do here…"_

______________________________________________________

Raven's P.O.V

"_Finally finished."_ Raven closed her book. She never did get to finish the book describing Rorek's adventure, as Malchior had escaped its pages by tricking Raven into thinking he was in love with her before she could finish the pages.

"_Just the memory I wanted to think of…_" Raven thought sarcastically. She'd already known it ended with Malchior being sealed into the book, but it was nice to know how he'd gotten sealed in. Just in case he somehow managed to escape again. How the dragon had shown up with the brotherhood of evil to take on the Teens and their Honorary Titans the sorceress would never know. But being able to combat him was something she thought she needed to know.

Raven's stomach rumbled and she got up from her position on her bed. "I'll meditate later. I need something to eat." As she walked out into the hall, she could overhear Cyborg and Beast Boy's tofu disagreement, with Starfire unhappily caught in the middle.

She hid a small smile, since she had to constantly suppress intense emotion, and walked over to her friends.

"Good Morning friend Raven." Starfire gave Raven a smile.

"Morning." Raven looked at the other two titans. "Uh… what's for breakfast?" She asked tentatively.

"Tofu waffles." Beast Boy said.

"Regular Waffles." Cyborg said.

"Well then," Raven said, deciding the fate of the conflict before items were thrown around the tower, "I think I'll have regular waffles." She almost smiled seeing Cyborg rub the small victory in his best friend's face.

"Has anybody seen Robin?"

"I'm right here." Robin said casually, holding a giant slab of ham on a plate. "Instead of waffles I thought I'd mix it up a little."

"Is that tofu ham?"

Raven sighed, and then took a bite of her waffles.

FLASHBACK

"_Do you like waffles?" A virus infested Cyborg asked Raven. _

"_More than life _itself_." She'd replied in her monotone._

FLASHBACK ENDS,


	2. Intruder

Cyborg's P.O.V

"Yo!" What happened to my car?!" Cyborg's eyes might have popped out had he not been wearing his goggles. The entire car, or what was left of it, was covered in dirt. But that wasn't what had surprised the mechanical man. The rest of the car, aside from the wheels had been smashed beyond repair. Basically, the car was a pancake.

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy's voice came from the doorway.

"You okay in there?" Raven's voice also could be heard from outside the garage.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine… No I'm not okay! Look at my car… my baby. Who could have done this?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy almost tripped looking at the destruction in front of him. "What happened?"

"You're gonna need some more wax." Raven said.

"This isn't a joke! Somebody vandalized my car. Somebody from inside the tower." Cyborg glanced at the vehicle again, and looked away, spirits beyond low.

"How did they get past the security system? We always have it activated when we're away, and I think we'd notice a new addition to the team." Beast Boy said.

"This isn't just about my car anymore," Cyborg said. "Somebody got inside the tower and then got out without us noticing."

"Let's go find Robin and Starfire." Raven suggested.

"Yeah, they might know something about this." Beast Boy agreed.

"What?" Robin tried to yell over the sound of the stereo he'd just turned on.

"Somebody wrecked my car!"

"What?" Robin tried to grab the volume switch of the stereo but the noise blast sent him back. The team was smothered in sound until Starfire, brave as ever, flew forward into the sound and managed to press the off switch.

"Who left the stereo turned up so loud?" Cyborg asked. Each of the other Titan's faces came up blank and confused. Except for Beast Boy, who was still rubbing his ear and recovering from the shock of so much sound.

"Dude, this isn't even our sound system!" Beast Boy exclaimed with shock.

"He's right." Cyborg said, examining the oversized boom box. "We don't own a boom box! I threw the one we had out when we got that G-Max 7 chip thing for the super computer."

"That was some time ago." Starfire commented, remembering the day. It wasn't too long after the Titans had met when they had released the G-Max 7.

"Yeah." Robin said.

"We came up here for a reason, remember." Raven reminded the two titans.

"Why did you rush up here so fast?"

"Somebody creamed my car. Somebody from inside the tower."

"Hmm?" Starfire asked.

"So… you're saying that somebody snuck in past the security system, got in under the radar, wriggled into the tower, without any of us noticing?" Robin concluded.

"Well... yeah."

"That's not good." Raven said. "The fact that there's someone out there with that power… Kyd Wykkyd maybe?"

"No, he's still flash frozen with the rest of the HIVE." Cyborg flat lined Raven's idea.

"Malchior?" Beast Boy suggested. "He could get into the tower cause he's already inside."

"We fought him with the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil back in the underground secret hideout. I am afraid he is flash frozen too." Starfire said.

"Herald maybe?" Robin suggested.

"Nah." After a moment all the Titans spoke in unison, including Robin.

"Even if he would do something like that, we'd have heard his trumpet thingy." Beast Boy said.

"Then who?"

"Oh no!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Huh?" Cyborg turned towards Starfire questioningly.

"Are you okay, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"No, I am not okay! Silkie is gone!" Starfire shouted.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"I am most positive! Silkie was right over here just a moment ago," Starfire continued as she pointed to a cushion on the floor, "And now I am afraid he has disappeared."

"We've got two mysteries on our hands then." Robin stated. "Here's what we'll do. Since our security system couldn't detect the intruder, it's safe to say he or she was able to avoid the few cameras we have placed around the tower too."

"Why don't we have a lot of cameras?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mostly for privacy reasons, and who actually has had the motive to break into the tower anyway? Anybody good enough to get in unnoticed would just take out the camera anyway." Robin stated.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We'll spread out, and search for the intruder and Silkie. Meet back here in thirty minutes, whether you've found either one of them or not."

"I do hope Silkie turns out okay." The tamaranean girl looked towards the door with worry in her eyes.

"I'll help Starfire search for Silkie. Don't worry, we'll find him." Raven said, giving her friend a small smile.

Starfire returned it, and the two girls set off to find their missing mascot/pet/slug/worm/thing.

"Cyborg, you, Beast Boy, and I will search for this intruder, but don't forget to keep an eye out for Silkie while you're at it."

"Titans, Go!"

Robin raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy's shout.

"Sorry." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

**Note:**** Some of the lines I've typed haven't been appearing, so if the switch between each P.O.V has seemed so flawed, that's why. I'll be switching to a much more 'efficient' method in the next couple chapters, if need be. **


	3. Starfire's Story

Starfire's P.O.V

The titan were all back in their main room, each with a different story to tell.

"How did everybody's search go?" Robin asked his team.

"I have discovered some very disturbing information, and I request to be able to share my findings first." Starfire said.

"Fine with me." Raven said.

"Okay." Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison.

"Sure." Robin agreed with the others.

"Okay." Starfire took a breath. "It all began when..."

//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Starfire's P.O.V (FlashBack)

"Silkie?" The Tamaranean girl called for her friend throughout the tower.

"_I have already checked my room, and Beast Boy's but Silkie is nowhere to be found."_

Silkie had once been Beast Boy's secret pet until he'd started getting hungry. Then Beast Boy couldn't hide Silkie, so he'd given him to Starfire to hide. The two had grown until a showdown with Killer Moth, which Starfire and Silkie ended up winning.

"Silkie…? Are you in here?" Starfire called into the Rec Room. Her question was answered as soon as she walked inside. The walls were coated with goo, and most of the weightlifting equipment contained at least one bite mark.

"_He has obviously been through here… I must continue before he is able to get too far away."_

Starfire followed the trail of goo up one wall, and after losing it on the ceiling she managed to follow it down the other, and through a hole in the floor.

"_Oh Silkie… please do not tell me this is your doing..."_

"Silkie?" Starfire landed in Cyborg's room, and it was also apparent her missing pet had been in here too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/

"What!?" Cyborg exclaimed. "That thing went through my room? Aww man!"

"Uh... Cyborg?" Robin began.

"We were listening to Starfire's story." Beast Boy concluded Robin's statement for him.

"Oh, sorry Star."

"Continue please." Raven said.

"Okay. Most of Cyborg's equipment was..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/////////////

Destroyed, or coated with goo.

"_Cyborg will not be pleased with Silkie."_

"Hello? Silkie?" Starfire continued walking out into the hall.

"Hmm… Glorka berries!" Starfire exclaimed, surprised she had not thought of it earlier. Glorka berries were Silkie's favorite treat, and he had never been able to hide for long when she brought this particular fruit out.

"Oh Silkie... I have some very delicious Glorka berries for you! I know they are your most favorite treat…"

Starfire kept walking and as she rounded the corner to what she knew was a dead end, she came up on...

"Silkie! Where did you get those berries from?" Starfire knelt down beside her pet, who was munching on the very same thing Starfire was holding in a container.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

"After that, I dropped Silkie off in my room with much food to keep him company."

A moment's silence passed, until Robin decided to break it. "Uh… Star, as much as we enjoyed that story…"

"And we really did..." Beast Boy added.

"What was that disturbing thing you were going to tell us?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes, I am remembering now." Starfire said. "On the wall I found Silkie by, there was some orange goo, painted into the letter X onto the wall. Red X may be behind Cyborg's car troubles. I'd forgotten because at that moment you called us back up here to see what he had discovered."

"Doesn't Red X shoot out… red X's?" Raven questioned.

"He might've mixed Silkie's…" Cyborg started but then stopped.

"Goo." Starfire supplied helpfully.

"Goo, with his redness to create orange." Cyborg finished.

"That could be…" Robin agreed. "Good job Star."

"That could be true." The five titans turned to see Red X standing in the doorway. "It just might be."

"X!" Robin whipped out his Bo staff.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my car!" Cyborg yelled.

"You're right, I will pay." Red X said calmly, although Raven and Starfire sensed he was hiding a smirk under his mask.

Out of nowhere, I giant X dropped from the ceiling and smothered the Titans, sticking to their bodies like glue.

"I pay in cash." Red X dropped a bag of money next to the captured titans. "See ya." He chuckled, and then walked out of the room, and out of the tower.

"Well that was unexpected." Raven commented dryly.

"Dude, how come we didn't notice a giant X on the ceiling?" Beast Boy asked.

"So let me get this straight... Red X broke into the tower undetected to vandalize my car, set Silkie on a hungry rampage, tie us up by sticking us all together, just to leave once he wins?!" Cyborg was almost yelling by the end of this.

A chainsaw blade popped out of a slit in Cyborg's left hand, and he started cutting their way out.

"I'm going to bed." Beast Boy said once they were out.

"G'night y'all." Cyborg said.

"Good night." Raven said.

"Pleasant shlorvax." Starfire said.

"Robin?" Raven asked.

The Boy Wonder was already curled up on the sofa, fast asleep.

**Note:**** Um… I don't think I really actually have anything to note today. There probably won't be an update tomorrow due to a school project that's due on Tuesday. But in case you were wondering (assuming you actually cared about my story enough...) there will somewhere between 30 and 40 chapters. That's all for today folks.**


	4. A Day at The Spa

**Day 2.**

Beast Boy's P.O.V

====================------------------------=======================

"Aww man!" Beast Boy wailed. "I broke the comb again."

The green titan threw away the comb and took the last one out of the drawer. He looked in the mirror at his hair again, and frowned as he could still see some red streaks from the previous day. He paused at hearing a knock on the door.

"Hello? Beast Boy you in there?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!"

"Could you hurry it up in there?"

"Hold on dude!" He started combing, but gave up after tearing a tuft of hair off his head. Again.

"That's it!" Beast Boy opened to door and brushed past Robin.

"_The comb won't work. The shower won't work. What will?" _

Beast Boy racked his brain for options. Two minutes later, he had a plan.

====================--------------------------------====================

Starfire's P.O.V

"It is a glorious morning, is it not Robin?" Starfire asked the masked boy as he walked into the Common room.

"Uh... why is it a glorious day today?"

"Because, I have decided that in two weeks time I will visit my home planet once again."

"What?"

"I have decided to return to my home planet for two days." Starfire smiled.

"You want to go back? Why?" Cyborg asked as he walked in.

"To see how it is doing." Starfire replied casually.

"Are you going alone, or can we come this time?" Raven asked.

"It was to my intentions that you all came along with me." Starfire smiled hopefully.

"Sure Star, I'd love to come along." Robin answered almost immediately and Starfire blushed.

"If you're going to Tamaran there's no way you're leaving me behind again." Cyborg was firm on his decision.

"Eh... sure." Raven said (get ready for this): **monotonously.**

"And Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, expecting her friend to already be in the Common room. Raven broke the ensuing silence.

"Where is Beast Boy anyway?"

"Haven't seen him all morning." Cyborg said wondrously. "I wonder where the little guy is."

Bam! Out of nowhere pop music blazed into the room. The door opened, and a green boy with Elvis styled green hair with red streaks popped into the room.

"Get ready for this!" Beast Boy said. "You guys remember how yesterday Red X broke into the tower and we were all like 'what's going on'?"

Seeing their nods he continued.

"Well, since then my perfectly green hair has been tainted by red streaks, and every time I try to comb them out the comb ends up breaking." Beast Boy frowned at the memory of that last part.

"So..." Raven didn't need to finish the rest of her unspoken question.

"So, I've come up with a couple plans to return us all back to normal." Beast Boy smiled triumphantly as he said this.

------------------_________________---------------------_________________------------

Beast Boy's P.O.V

"Where exactly are we?" Robin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The best spa in town!" Beast Boy replied.

"So… what does a spa have to with getting this red stuff off of us?" Raven asked.

"Well, you know those hot tub rooms, or drying rooms or whatever they are?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yeah." Cyborg replied. "I know what you mean."

"Please, enlighten me. What is this drying room you speak of?" Starfire asked.

'Trust me, you'll see." Raven said dryly. She'd never been to one of these either, but could certainly remember the times she'd seen Beast Boy watching TV shows where the characters had been to a spa. Not all of the treatments had looked… pleasant. But that was why they were only going to a steaming room. Hopefully, according to Beast Boy, the steam would melt the cohesive substance that Red X coated the titans with the previous day.

"Alright, we'll see you ladies later." Cyborg said. Since the spa would require them to remove their clothes for the steaming room, there were separate rooms on either side of the building for each gender.

After signing themselves in and splitting off, the male titans were escorted to their destination. Once they reached the locker room, they each grabbed a towel and walked over to the door.

"This is it…" Robin said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cyborg asked tentatively. "We don't know how this… goo is gonna react to being exposed to heat like this."

"Dude, it was like a million degrees outside. I'm pretty sure we'd have noticed any reactions this stuff might have to heat." Beast Boy pointed this out firmly.

"I guess you're right."

"Here we go…" Robin grasped the doorknob, turned, and pulled it open.

_--------------------------------_________________----------------------_______________

"_Wow. I never knew that lady had such a colorful vocabulary." _ Cyborg sighed inwardly, recalling the aftermath of Robin's decision to open the door. Once the red substance came into contact with so much steam, it… well…

"Exploded." Beast Boy said, for about the fiftieth time.

"That was weird." Robin said, still surprised about what had happened. The goo had exploded, knocking down the walls between three rooms inside the spa. Everything was red, although none of it was blood. The red substance was on everything, inside of everything, except for the titans. All three male titans were finally clean, which was the only thing that kept Cyborg from teasing Beast Boy about his plan. When Starfire and Raven walked in, it was pretty obvious that their day had gone the same way.

"We were kicked out." Starfire looked down sadly.

"For how long?" Robin asked.

"Forever." Raven replied simply.

"Same." Beast Boy said. "But hey, it worked."

"I guess it did." Cyborg said happily. "I finally got that red stuff out of my joints. But still… it's a lot different from when Robin was wearing the Red X suit."

"It's gotten stickier…" Robin replied as he was thinking. "He's obviously gotten his hands on some new tech. But how? He doesn't have the money, and it's been a while since any robbery where a thief with a giant X on his mask teleported in and out of a facility with that kind of gear."

"We'll figure that out later." Cyborg said. "BB, want to play?" He waved Super Ninja Monkeys 4 in front of the green boy's face teasingly.

"You're on!" The changeling jumped onto the couch to play his half metal friend.

"I'm going to get some air." A deep in thought Robin walked out of the Common room.

"He's probably not going to his room." Raven said.

"He is looking for the answers?" Starfire asked, knowing that the answer to her question would be yes.

"Probably." Beast Boy said. "This Red X thing is getting weirder and weirder. I just want to know how he got in to steal the suit in the first place. And then even after we upgraded the defense grid, he got in again!"

"Red X is definitely one of the weirder villains we've fought." Raven said softly.

"Of course you'd know about that." Beast Boy teased, until Raven sent him a look as cold as death.

"Gee, Rae, I was just kidding." He said half laughing, making a funny face. He was rewarded with her frown creeping up into her small half smile. This in Raven's book didn't count as a smile at all.

"She's right though." Cyborg commented. "The first time we met when it wasn't Robin in there, he kicked most of our butts. Then he helped us save the city after Dr. Chang tried to disintegrate it with that synthonium he stole. Later, we met him while racing Ding Dong Daddy to get Robin's briefcase and his XXXXX (you'll never find out what his prized possession was) back and he helped us knock off the other villains who were trying to win the race."

"Red X is definitely most strange." Starfire agreed.

"Hopefully Robin can find something out about him." Beast Boy was beginning to get serious. "I'd rather sleep at night knowing that we beat the madman who got into the tower _twice_ without us noticing."

"I couldn't even sense him." Raven said, almost sounding surprised.

Starfire walked over to the window, and looked out toward the city. Night was descending onto their town, and Robin obviously hadn't just gone to get some air. Starfire had been right about that. "Robin…" She said slowly, "He will be all right?"

=====================-----------------------------------======================

**Note:** **Synthonium is not a real biochemical. In the show it was what Dr. Chang used, and what powered Red X's suit. So I brought it back because it was canon. Also, the next chapter will come either Saturday or Sunday. Depends on how much I've gotten done since writing this. I began work on this chapter Sunday night. Then I finished up most of it on Tuesday. So I'll probably have a good amount of the next chapter (5?) done by Saturday. Although in case you're wondering, I'll probably be extending the # of chapters from 30-40 to 45-60.**

**The next chapter will focus on Robin, and his search for answers. Think something like **_**Trouble in Tokyo**_ **where he was searching the city in disguise. Just a warning in case you don't like Robin orientated chapters.**

**Also, to whoever it was who asked if Red X would be part of the plot. Originally this was supposed to be a collection of 35 short stories. But now I've decided he will be part of a plot (aka, there's a plot now). But, there still will be a couple short stories after chapter 6, until the 10****th**** day or so. Until then,**

**- Mr. Joey**


	5. Answers

Robin's P.O.V

"_Left…" _ The Boy Wonder made a sharp left turn on the R-cycle, coming out from an intersection.

"_Red X… where are you?"_ Robin was cruising around the city, searching for answers.

"_Ever since yesterday… things have been getting weirder and weirder. From his tower infiltration, to his newfound technology… what is he planning? Who is he working with?" _

"Watch it pal!" Robin was slapped out of his train of thought as he swerved to avoid an incoming truck. He'd drifted onto the wrong side of the street.

"_I need some answers, and I know exactly where I'm going to find them."_ Robin grasped the throttle, and sped off down the street, weaving in and out through traffic.

No longer wearing his standard uniform, Robin was instead clad in white coat and black pants with sunglasses on his head. (Think Teen Titans, Trouble in Tokyo) He'd decided to keep it as a permanent disguise for sniffing out crooks in… criminal environments. That was as nice as he could put his cycle into an alley, waiting to be sure nobody was around to see his cycle; a criminal would see it was Robin, and flee before he could get the information he wanted.

Robin stuffed his hands into his pocket, adjusted his sunglasses, and walked inside the building.

--------------______________-------------------________________-----------_________-----

Raven's P.O.V

"No." Raven stated firmly. "If Robin wanted our help in the first place, he would've asked."

"But our friend could be in grave danger!" Starfire almost shouted.

"We could be endangering him even more by calling him." Raven replied simply. "If we're looking for Robin we'll have to do it on foot. Besides, we can track his communicator's signal to wherever he's searching."

"Robin left his communicator here." Cyborg said slowly.

"Maybe we should go after him." Beast Boy suggested. "He could need our help."

"No!" Raven and Cyborg said in unison.

"Robin will be okay." Cyborg reassured the two titans.

"But…" Raven said, reconsidering, "If he's not back in the morning we'll go look for him."

"Ah…I guess that's okay." Beast Boy gave in.

"Alright. But if he does not return it will be your fault." Starfire said.

"Let's get some sleep. You'll want to be well rested in the morning." Cyborg said.

"Night y'all." He turned off the lights.

---------------__________-------------_______________-------------________------

Robin's P.O.V

"You sure you don't know anything about him?" Robin asked the bartender.

"Positive. Listen… Lee, you said that was your name right?"

"Yeah."

"Lee then. Lee, you can't just come into my bar looking for that masked criminal. Everybody here is a crook one way or another, and it upsets my customers to hear you talking like this. Back off."

Robin grabbed the bartender and threw him against the wall.

"Not a chance." He said, stepping over the counter.

"What do you know about Red X?" Robin grabbed the scruff of the guy's shirt.

"Y-you… you're Robin aren't you!"

"What would make you say that?" Robin said, keeping any trace of worry out of his voice.

"I'd know that throw anywhere. You got me busted a year or so back when I tried to rob the bank across the street. Where are the rest of your pals?"

"Not here." Robin said. "What do you know?"

"Hold on. You trying to be the big man? Get a hardcore criminal busted? I ain't talking."

"Then we're going for a little walk down to the station." Robin said in a low menacing voice.

"Wait a minute." Robin turned to see a large man in a muscle shirt walking over to the counter. "Robin? Robin of the Teen Titans?"

The man's realization caused a ripple effect, as most of the people inside the bar were criminals. They looked over with malicious expressions.

"_Uh-oh…"_ Robin thought to himself as he dropped the man behind the counter.

"Back off." He said as Mr. Muscle Shirt reached for his arm. He whipped around and grabbed the man's neck, smashing him into the wall beside him.

"_I'd better call the others. Wait, where's my communicator? I must've left it back at the tower. Dangit! Well… At least I remembered my Bo Staff."_

A girl, about the age of thirty grabbed a pool stick and charged the Boy Wonder. He ducked as she aimed it for his head, and swept her legs out from under her.

He grabbed his Bo Staff and in a matter of seconds twenty-two bodies lay unconscious on the floor, save the bartender who was trying to crawl away from the carnage he had just witnessed.

"Stop where you are, unless you want to end up like them." Robin said coldly.

"Stay away from me man, I don't know who Red X is."

"That's not what I asked you about. What is he planning?"

"I-I don't know, honest! All I got is that he's in league with Slade. He came here a couple days ago asking about the guy. I pointed him to Slade's old hideout. I hoped he'd get taken out by some inactivated bots or something."

"Why did he want to know?"

"He said something about a job to do. Slade wanted him for something, but said he'd have to find him first. That's all I know."

Robin thought for a moment, then picked up the guy and threw him into the wall. He couldn't get him arrested, since there was no evidence that the bartender had committed a crime, so that would have to do.

"_I'd better hurry. I need to be back inside before morning so I can get some sleep."_

Robin hopped on the R-cycle and sped off to return to the tower.

=======================-------------------=========================

**There's the end of Day 2. Updates will be coming in slower as I'm writing two other stories at the moment.**


	6. An ueventful Day

**Day 3**

* * *

* * *

Starfire's P.O.V

Light shined through a certain girl's window, and she was filled with bliss and glee. It was only a week or so before she was able to visit her knorf'ka again. It'd been so long since she had last seen him. Starfire jumped out of bed and changed into her normal costume. She then walked down to the common room to see Beast Boy cooking tofu waffles. Cyborg hadn't woken up in time to make breakfast, and neither had Robin. Over at the countertop Starfire spotted Raven, obviously annoyed by a joke Beast Boy previously made. Or was she annoyed? Starfire knew that Raven had enjoyed one or two of Beast Boy's jokes in the past, but then again, she probably was annoyed. Starfire decided to go wake up Robin before breakfast was ready.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, knocking on his door. A loud snore from the other side told her he had returned.

So when Starfire walked back into the common room, where Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy were waiting she said…

"Robin is currently occupying his room, snoring at an extremely obnoxious volume."

"Robin snores?" Beast Boy was the first to break the ensuing silence.

"It is most surprising." Starfire concluded.

"Wow." Raven said simply. "I think I can hear it from here. Are you sure that's his snoring?"

"I hear it too." Cyborg said as worry entered his voice. "It sure doesn't sound like Robin."

"Hmm… I think it's getting louder." Beast Boy interjected.

"You think we should…" Raven started, but Cyborg cut her off.

"Yeah. Just to see if he's okay."

As they walked through the halls, tension filled the air. The obnoxious sound definitely was getting progressively louder, like a drummer starting up a beat. Except this drum was very off tune and sounded more like a wild animal the closer they got. Then it stopped, and restarted at a low pitch as they approached the door.

"I can see how you mistook this for Robin." Cyborg said. "It actually sounds normal."

"Maybe Robin has something caught in his throat. Or, the way I see it Robin plays the Glorka pipes!" Beast Boy suggested. He almost melted from the glare that Raven sent him.

"Eh… not helping." Beast Boy whispered.

"Friends, maybe we should knock first. If it is just Robin in there he will not be pleased to know we ripped off his door." Starfire said.

"I think she's right." Raven agreed.

"Too late!" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the door and leaped through the smoke to find…

"Robin playing the Glorka pipes?!"

A sheepish Robin stood in the middle of the room, holding the tamaranean musical instrument in his hands.

"I'm working on a sound activated explosive device, and the only unique sound I could think of to trigger it was…" Robin indicated the rest by holding up the Glorka pipes.

"Told ya Robin played an instrument." Beast Boy smiled triumphantly.

"I am happy you have decided to take an interest in tamaranean music!" Starfire ran over and hugged Robin, whose face turned brick red.

"_I'm glad I did too Star, I'm glad I did too." _

* * *

**Eh, not every day is going to have a lot of action, as I'm sure that's not how the titans spend every day of the year.** **Don't worry though; the next chapter will have a lot more action than this one.**


	7. An uneventful day II

**Day 7**

"Yes folks, today is another sunny day in Jump City. Today instead of watching this weather channel, why don't you head on outside to play some catch or throw a Frisbee?" The newscaster smiled his golden smile as he gave out these words of advice. But in Titan's Tower though the sound of the birds chirping could be heard just outside the window, nobody was there to take heed of the man's advice. The Teen Titans were out for a walk in the park instead.

"Yo Cyborg, catch!" Beast Boy sent the Frisbee spinning in Cyborg's direction. Cyborg turned at the last second and dived to catch it. He got up and dusted himself off, waving the disc above his head triumphantly as he did so.

"Hey, I still got it." He replied sheepishly when Raven raised an eyebrow at his victory pose.

"Friends, this is a glorious day to be spending with you all." Starfire smiled, and twirled in the air. She giggled a bit as they set up a spot for a picnic.

"Hmm… Beast Boy, you did bring the turkey right?" Cyborg asked as he fluffed out the picnic blanket. They'd chosen a spot under a tree, providing more than enough shade for them to sit.

"Ah. I guess I forgot." Beast Boy started to whistle guiltily.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Cyborg asked accusingly.

"Dude, Beast Boy!" Beast Boy put emphasis on his name. "I've been most of those animals that you eat!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down." Robin said.

"Can't we all just have one day where we spend time with one another without ripping our each other's necks?" Raven asked. But in spite of herself she smiled a little bit on the inside. No matter what the individual passerby might've thought, she always did enjoy spending time with her friends. She'd come to think of them as her family over time, and she knew they felt the same way about her.

"Raven is correct. Besides, I am sure you will be pleased to learn I packed the turkey instead." Starfire concluded happily.

"Hmm. Thanks Star." Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "Let's eat!"

"Mmm, mmm!" Beast Boy held the sandwich up and chewed quickly, not even finishing his first mouthful to take another bite. "Man!" He said in between mouthfuls. "This is the best tofu burger I've ever tasted!"

After the picnic the titans jumped into the T-car to go for a joyride around noontime. Once again Robin and Cyborg were in the front, with Cyborg at the wheel. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were all piled into the backseats. Raven and Starfire both occupied the window seats leaving the changeling squished in the middle. Well, not entirely squished.

"Hey Raven, why did the computer cross the road?" Raven looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "To get to the next site!" Beast Boy chuckled. As the titans cruised the city one by one they fell asleep, until finally it was just Cyborg and Robin awake.

"We're here." Cyborg said as they pulled up to the tower. Starfire stirred in the backseat as Cyborg parked the car.

"Starfire, you awake back there?" Robin turned his head to see Starfire rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, I am awake." She replied.

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg yawned as he got out of the car to stretch his arms. Cyborg bent down and looked in the back window. Raven was asleep on Beast Boy's shoulder, and Beast Boy was surprised to see her so content.

"Uh… Raven?" He nudged her gently. She opened her eyes and yanked herself away from him, pulling her hood up as she did so. She was glad to have her hood at such a time because her normally light grey cheeks were now a deep cherry red. If they weren't red, she'd have sent Beast Boy an ice cold stare by now.

"Good night you two." Cyborg waved a hand over his shoulder as he trudged up his room.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. This chapter did NOT have as much action. With the writing of my other story, "An Unusual Traitor", my best friend's family troubles, the new release of MW2, and my soccer season coming to an end I haven't had that much time to work on this particular story. The next chapter will be a two-part story about Starfire's visit to Tamaran. Also at the end of this one I didn't have Raven get too mad at Beast Boy because on the contrary to common rumors, Raven does not obsess with throwing people out of windows. Read my one-shot, "Raven, the Truth" for more.**

**A side note… anybody remember Saico-Tek? I'd like to see a story written about him.**


End file.
